Physicians perform endoscopic procedures within the gastrointestinal tract of a patient for a variety of different reasons. In an exemplary operation, an endoscope is inserted through a patient's esophagus and intubated to a work site. The endoscope is flexible and typically has optical and illuminating features that allow the physician to view the work site. Often during such procedures, it becomes necessary for the physician to evacuate blood clots or other materials in the gastrointestinal tract to clear the field of view. These materials are typically removed using components integral to the endoscope.
An endoscope typically has two trumpet valves located at the proximal end for the physician to control a suction line and an air/water line. Conventionally, an endoscopist would use the suction line to clear the blood clots. However, the suction line and/or the associated trumpet valve may clog if heavy or thick fluids are repetitively suctioned during a single procedure. Such clogging may require the procedure time to be extended by interruption of the procedure to clean the suction line, or in certain procedures, may require repeat intubation.
There remains a need in the art for a suction device that resists clogging, allows for repetitive suction of heavy or thick fluids during a single procedure, does not adversely extend procedure time, is easy to operate, and is inexpensive enough to warrant one-time use.